


Top Shelf Sodomy

by TheZev



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: You can't tell Wynonna Earp she has a top-shelf ass and then *not* expect to fuck it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

“Your ass is top shelf, man. It’s top shelf,” Nicole slurred.

Wynonna laughed, especially seeing Nicole’s hand cavorting in the air as if groping some imaginary, platonic ideal of Wynonna’s ass. “Aww, g’wan… tell me some more about how my ass rules?” She batted her eyelashes.

Nicole smiled back at her, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “You have a better ass than Waverly!”

Wynonna’s jaw dropped in scandalized glee. She’d never have thought Officer Shines-Her-Shoes could get _raunchy._ “Don’t I know it.”

“I’d rather fuck yours than hers,” Nicole finished proudly, before clapping a hand over her own mouth.

Wynonna set her jaw smugly, her eyebrows perking up. “So why don’t you?”

Nicole sputtered, which sounded like radio static coming from behind her censoring hand. “What? What?”

“Why not? It isn’t as if you and Waverly are going anywhere anytime soon.”

Now Nicole _really_ flushed, her face going as red as her hair. “You know about that?”

“That Officer Haught is hot for my sister? Yeah, I kinda noticed. Maybe in some alternate universe, it’s a big secret, but maybe there I’m not so big into anal sex either, so this works out well for you.” Wynonna shot Nicole her most tantalizing look, letting her hair fall in front of her face some to really make herself look like she needed some backdoor love. Which she did. “C’mon. We’re both adults. And sure, you and Waverly might make a cute couple, but until she’s put a ring on it, what’s to stop you from showing my ass a good time?”

Nicole stammered, “Because it’d be sick and wrong to have sex with two sisters!”

“It’s not like we’d be having a threesome.” Wynonna grinned. “Not unless you really know how to handle a strap.”

“Jesus. Geez.” Nicole picked up the bottle and took another slug on it. “I’m going to blame this on you being drunk.”

“Off my tits, yeah.” Wynonna licked her lips. “What can we blame on you being drunk?”

Nicole shook a little. Wynonna was just as cute as her sister. And her ass really was top shelf…

“Woo!” Wynonna cried as Nicole lunged for her, though she was soon shut up by the French kiss Nicole gave her as her hands went up under Wynonna’s T-shirt.

“You can never tell Waverly,” Nicole insisted as she unhooked Wynonna’s bra.

“Give me something not to talk about, then.” Wynonna raised her arms and willingly let Nicole strip her, shirt and bra. The cop stared at Wynonna’s naked breasts. Wynonna bounced them a little for Nicole’s edification. “How do they stack up to the ass?”

“Oh, I don’t want to fuck ‘em, but I think they’ll do.”

Wynonna picked up the bottle. “Guess what I want you to do to them.”

She poured liquor all across her chest, Nicole’s eyes glazing over as she watched the liquid slosh over the curves of Wynonna’s cleavage and trickle down her slender abs.

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed.

“Good guess,” Wynonna quipped. “C’mon, hottie. Drinks are on me.”

She pulled Nicole’s head against her and the cop sucked hungrily on Wynonna’s breasts, Wynonna caressing her hair as Nicole smacked her lips. “Shit. Talk about community policing! Waverly doesn’t know what she’s missing…”

“Shut up and take some more clothes off!”

They undressed quickly; just as quickly, Nicole bent Wynonna over the nearest desk, her ass up in the ass. She crouched behind Wynonna and pressed her face into Wynonna’s jubilant buttocks, proving to herself that Wynonna’s ass was just as good on close inspection as it looked in every set of jeans Wynonna had ever worn.

Nicole held Wynonna’s svelte buttocks opened and licked all the way between them, her tongue passing right over Wynonna’s tender anus. Wynonna gasped. “Geez, Haught, when I said you could fuck my ass, I didn’t mean with your tongue!”

“Like you’re not enjoying it. Bet we could wring out your panties and fill a shotglass.”

“ _Fuck,_ you kinky bitch!”

“Uh-huh,” Nicole agreed, lapping at Wynonna’s asshole, teasing the sphincter in every direction her tongue could go.

Wynonna only grew more aroused when she felt the tip of Nicole’s tongue push right into her anus. “Shit, Nicole, that feels good, but I don’t know if it’ll fit!”

“Yeah, right. The only thing that wouldn’t fit in your slutty ass is my nightstick, and that’s only because it has a handle.”

Her tongue broke through the anal muscles, sliding into the buttery warmth of Wynonna’s rectum. Wynonna’s eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolling out contentedly as Nicole reamed her out with each lick.

The next thing she knew, Wynonna was rolled onto her back, the motion dislodging a sheaf of papers from underneath her. Neither of them much cared as photographs and paperwork spilled across the tile floor.

Nicole leered at Wynonna as she laid there naked on the desk like a human sacrifice on a pagan altar. Just not a virgin sacrifice… “Top marks for the appetizer. Now let’s move on to the next course.”

“I guess all that stuff about wringing out my panties into a shotglass had a certain subtext, huh?” Wynonna teased, opening her legs to leave her sex totally exposed.

“Give me a minute and I’ll tell you whether your pussy goes better with red wine or white,” Nicole grinned.

“Oh, a connoisseur—I heard a lot of lady cops are that way…”

Nicole kissed along the insides of Wynonna’s toned thighs, tormenting herself a little thinking of the creamy softness that Waverly would have between her legs instead of Wynonna’s firm, corded muscles. But she still enjoyed coming to Wynonna’s heated slit, arousal perfuming the air all around it, and fluttering her tongue along the petals of Wynonna’s mons.

“Fuck, babe, you’re goddamn scrumptious. I hope all you Earp girls taste like this.”

“Keep wasting time!” Wynonna panted. “Waverly will show up and we can ask her!”

“She’d probably join in,” Nicole said as she sunk her face into Wynonna’s pussy, surrounding herself with its deliciousness. “You Earps aren’t big on boundaries.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. You can count how many panties Waverly owns on one hand!”

Nicole pushed Wynonna’s thighs further apart, opening up her cunt lips. Then she ran her tongue over Wynonna’s wet pussy with one long, slow swipe that left Wynonna writhing decadently.

“Holy shit!” Wynonna moaned. “If Waverly taught you how to eat pussy, she deserves a medal!”

“I don’t think Waverly knows enough to give lessons. But I bet she’d be real enthusiastic.” Nicole breathed in the scent of how incredibly aroused Wynonna had become, her wetness trailing down her taint. “Shit, Wynonna, anyone would know what to do with a cunt as juicy as yours…”

She trailed her lips over the slippery folds of Wynonna’s labia, into the glossy pinkness of the flesh inside. Cupping Wynonna’s delicious ass, Nicole held Wynonna in place for a _feast_ of a kiss.

“Fuck, fuck, Waverly’s an idiot if she isn’t sitting on that cute face the moment you take your fedora off!” That was what Wynonna tried to say, but her mind could barely form words. Her thoughts were a blur of need and expectation.

Nicole gave Wynonna’s twitching clitoris its own kiss, nibbling on it and enjoying how the slightest pressure from her teeth made Wynonna tremble all over. She stopped to run her lips through Wynonna’s thatch of pubic hair, then returned to her burgeoning clit, wrapping her lips around it, sucking hard.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Wynonna husked, suddenly on the brink of orgasm.

Nicole let go of it, coming up onto the desk to straddle Wynonna, face hovering over her cleavage. She brushed her face against the heaving breasts. Swollen nipples dragged across her cheeks.

“These seem a lot bigger than before.” Nicole caught one of the firm pink nipples in her mouth and gave it a suck befitting a delicious piece of candy. “Shit, babe, when your headlights are on, you’ve got a real set of high beams.”

Wynonna moaned, seeming at the point of tears when Nicole let her nipple go. “Or a set of cherry-tops,” she quipped.

“Are you hearing sirens?” Nicole retorted, lustfully sucking Wynonna’s other nipple.

“God, don’t ask me for one-liners when you’re doing that!” Wynonna thrashed her head from side to side, trying to process how Nicole was making her feel. “I can’t be witty when you’re fucking my brains out!”

Nicole let go of her nipple, instead quickly moving to open up one of the desk drawers and take out a strap-on harness. Wynonna started to raise her head, but Nicole shoved her back down, ably multitasking despite her blood alcohol level as she stepped into the harness while holding Wynonna in place. Another drawer opened and Nicole had a bottle of lube in her hand, holding it out to Wynonna.

“Lube me up,” she told Wynonna, voice a growl, “or it’s going in dry.”

Wynonna obediently opened her hand for Nicole to pour a dollop of lube into, then closed her fingers around Nicole’s strap-on. She rubbed it vigorously, massaging the lubrication deep into each crevice, every inch of it. She’d need it if she wanted to take all eight inches of the thing. And the more Wynonna caressed it, the more she wanted it. Fuck yes, the girl cock would hurt going in, but it’d make her come. Of that, Wynonna had no doubt.

“Good girl,” Nicole purred, seeing how her dildo glimmered with the lubricant. “Now turn over.”

Wynonna rearranged herself on the desk, knocking over more knick-knacks like a housecat on a rampage. She ended up on her elbows and knees, her ass weaving in the air, just begging to be grabbed hold of and fucked. And as if that weren’t enough, Wynonna literally pleaded to be sodomized.

“Fuck me, Officer Hottie… fuck me hard and fast!” Wynonna squeezed her eyes shut—she could almost feel the full length of that crazy long dildo thrusting inside of her. “Fuck my ass, baby… finger my cunt…”

Nicole reached underneath Wynonna to fondle her dangling breasts, her touch erasing the slight nervousness Wynonna felt about being Nicole’s fuckhole. The erotic excitement of a woman’s touch on her breasts, the feel of the blunt knob prodding her anus, not to mention the alcohol—it overcame what little there was of Wynonna’s better judgment. She virtually strained for Nicole to go through with it and make her the first Earp in the family to get treated to an ass-fucking by Officer Haught.

“I’m gonna go back to the homestead, walking funny, and when Waverly asks me why I can’t sit down, I’m gonna tell her that her gal pal Nicole knows just how to ruin an Earp girl’s hole—”

Just like that, Wynonna was taking Nicole’s silicone cock as deep as it would go. It hurt, but Wynonna thrilled to every stabbing inch of it. She wanted even more—all she could get into her quivering ass.

She thrust her bare buttocks back into Nicole’s groin, thighs corded with muscle, tits swinging underneath her as she pumped herself into Nicole’s strap-on. Nicole’s hands held tightly to her churning hips, making sure Wynonna didn’t fuck herself so roughly that she came off the dildo altogether. But it soon became obvious that Wynonna didn’t need the help. The woman was clearly used to taking it up the ass. An anal slut. A total cock bitch who didn’t even care if the prick she was getting was real, so long as it got her off.

Nicole just had to spank her, she was such a naughty little cunt. “ _Fuck,_ barely have to break you in, do I? You’re a sweet little bitch who knows her place! Yeah, you love getting fucked in the ass! You fucking live to come with a dick in your butt! Not like Waverly! She’s still cherry, isn’t she? But I’m going to make her a dyke slut just like you are! I’m gonna fuck her ass until it loves my cock just as much as yours does, until she comes just thinking of how I ruined her hole! How do you like that, Wynonna? How do you like knowing that your sister’s gonna be the next one coming on this cock!?”

Later, Nicole would realize she had severely miscalculated by letting Wynonna pick the booze.

Right now, she gave Wynonna’s hot little ass one last spank, though it deserved far, _far_ more, and then circled her hand around Wynonna’s nubile hips to get to her cunt. Wynonna gasped and urged her on, though Nicole got the feeling that Wynonna also thought her ass deserved more spanking.

“Yeah, finger that little pussy! Fuck my cunt with your hands! _Unnh! Nnnn!_ That lezzie prick of yours feels so damn good in my ass! I can feel it in my bowels, baby! _Ohhhh!_ Fuck! If you can fuck my sister this good, I’ll hold the camera for your goddamn sex tape!” Wynonna cackled.

Nicole forced her fingers deep into Wynonna’s dripping sex, opening up the engorged lips of her labia, then pushing between them with three fingers. She made Wynonna take all of them, even as she kept ramming her strap-on into Wynonna’s once-tight ass. With her other hand, she palmed Wynonna’s highly sensitive clitoris, massaging it and rubbing it until Wynonna was sobbing out how much she loved it.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Wynonna gasped, just wrecking her own asshole on Nicole’s long dildo to get all the pleasure she could out of this frenetic sex. “Fuck my clit, fuck my pussy! Make me come all over your hands! I wanna come and come and come! _Hnnngh!”_

Nicole kept hammering her strap-on into Wynonna’s sweaty ass, cupping her wet pussy and rubbing her buzzing clit. Shit, she could just imagine how Waverly would take this, her cute little flustered face, her brave but trembling expression, the little squeaks and squeals she’d make as Nicole initiated her into anal sex.

Not like Wynonna, the whore, practically fucking herself on Nicole’s dildo. But sodomizing such a complete slut had its advantages. With Waverly, Nicole would go slow, careful not to hurt the precious angel any more than absolutely necessary. With Wynonna, Nicole could treat her like the bitch that she was.

Wynonna’s skin was slick with sweat, dripping off her, flying from her body with each hard thrust she took. She felt every inch of the dildo completely occupying her gripping asshole. Wynonna sucked her belly in, tightening the grip her devastated anus had on the strap-on. She knew she didn’t have any right to complain, not when Nicole was dominating her just like she’d topped who knew how many girls in her time, but she wished Nicole would stop pulling out and just _fill her._

“Oh baby, keep doing that!” Nicole rasped, rewarding Wynonna with stroking fingers inside her throbbing pussy, right against her G-spot. “Your asshole’s fucking sucking at my cock, you little bitch! It’s damn well trying to milk me! Keep going, keep taking my prick!”

Wynonna corkscrewed her naked ass back into Nicole’s thrusting cock, trying to get it even deeper into her bowels. With her head bowed, looking between her own splayed legs, she could see the strap-on pumping in and out of her anus. Her thighs gleamed with the arousal that had run out of her pussy.

Nicole’s thick dildo had Wynonna’s sphincter pulled taut. She pistoned relentlessly into the puckered ring, taking all she could of the narrow passage beyond it while squeezing and massaging Wynonna’s receptive pussy. Wynonna’s juices flowed all over Nicole’s fingers as she played with her cunt—Nicole eagerly probed for more.

Trembling with the lust she was taking alongside every thrust Nicole gave her, Wynonna felt her muscles bunching up, jerking and straining in an attempt to hold her in place to be ass-fucked more. She opened her knees wider, feeling herself surging, swelling, _coming_ uncontrollably with Nicole’s strap-on buried in her ass, fingers deep in her pussy.

Nicole frantically rubbed Wynonna’s exploding cunt, keeping her pussy at the heights of climax. Her cream gushed from her furiously, splashing onto the desk and dripping to the carpet below, not that either of them cared as Wynonna came and came and came.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, baby,” Wynonna moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. “My ass—fuck! My ass is yours! I’m fucking coming for you! Coming with your cock in my fucking ass!”

Nicole kept pumping into her. She absolutely would not stop until Wynonna had taken every single thrust she possibly could, her ass completely useless as anything other than Nicole’s fuckhole, and Wynonna her personal cockholster. She may have had feelings for Waverly—she might have even loved her—but she _definitely_ loved having Wynonna as her personal anal bitch.

And standing in the doorway, watching her crush treat her sister like nothing more than a convenient storage place for her strap-on, Waverly could see that Wynonna loved it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Nicole Haught didn’t know what the hell she was doing. One minute, she was crushing on Waverly Earp, hard. The next, she was fucking Wynonna Earp in the ass. Even fucking someone other than Waverly would’ve been pretty bad, when they were in this holding pattern of both being kinda single and kinda interested, but fucking Waverly’s _sister?_ Nicole didn’t think that ‘you were really dragging your feet on asking me out’ would quite cover it. If only Wynonna were her stepsister or her adopted sister or something.

But she couldn’t just give up on Waverly. She was half in love with her. She couldn’t switch teams to Wynonna, even if Wynonna were good girlfriend material, or interested in any kind of long-term—

Nicole’s phone buzzed. Automatically, since it could be work, she fetched it from her pocket, opened it up, and—

There was Wynonna Earp’s ass. Nicole should know, she had been the one to stretch it out like that.

Nicole hurriedly powered down her phone and thrust it back into her pocket. Girlfriend material or not, now Wynonna was sexting her. With Nicole in the middle of Shorty’s, waiting for the courage to ask Waverly out to be in one of the shots she was guzzling down.

When Nicole’s phone buzzed again, she ignored it. She had to focus on Waverly. She loved Waverly, not Wynonna.

But no matter how many shots she did, she couldn’t stop thinking of that photo. Nicole found herself getting excited. She had never looked at any kind of dirty pictures before. Too closeted as a teenager to even pick up a Maxim, and then in college, she’d late-bloomed so hard that she fortunately could get the real thing.

Hell, she could’ve worked her way through a certain sorority if that wouldn’t have been far too more trouble than it was worth. Southern belles.

But somehow, Wynonna Earp was more of a temptation than all of them put together.

With a last doleful look at Waverly, who might as well not know she existed, Nicole made her way to the back of the bar and slipped into a booth. There, she took out her phone. Her hands trembled as she unlocked it.

_Haven’t been able to sit right since last night,_ Wynonna said in the attached message. _Or shit right._

Nicole frowned through her tiny laugh. “You’re so gross, Wynonna.”

Then she checked the next message. It took her breath away. The photo this time was of Wynonna leaning against the wall of her bathroom, taking a picture in the mirror. She was dressed immaculately except that her blouse was open all the way down to the bottom. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nicely svelte breasts showed plainly.

Nicole found herself trembling, a tingle in her sex. She hadn’t actually gotten to strip Wynonna naked, be skin against skin with her in a nice big bed. The picture reawakened her desire for that. As much as Wynonna’s body was made for hard and fast fucks in backalleys and bathrooms, part of Nicole wanted her in a bed, candlelight, rose petals, her mouth tasting of expensive wine.

“What’ve you got there?” Waverly Earp asked, coming over with a pitcher of water, and Nicole turned her phone over and slammed it into the tabletop so hard she immediately worried she’d broken the glass.

“Nothing. Nothing!” Nicole said hurriedly as Waverly poured her a glass of water. “Just… police business. Can’t talk about it. You know how it is.”

“Sure. You know. If it’s not weird or, uh, Earp-y.”

“Not weird or Earp-y,” Nicole promised, lying through her teeth.

Her phone buzzed again.

At least it wasn’t broken.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Waverly asked.

“It can wait.”

“Your police business?”

“No, my sister’s had the whole family in a group chat about her new baby, so they’re texting all over the place—”

“Aww.” Waverly hugged the water pitcher to her chest. “I love babies. Can I see?”

“No. Not this one. It’s an ugly baby. Ugly.”

“Probably a good idea for you to slow down on the shots,” Waverly said slowly. “I’ll be by with some more water when you’re on the bottom of that glass.”

“Okay,” Nicole said. “Thanks.”

She left. Nicole felt like an addict, trying not to turn the phone over, trying to wait until Waverly was well and truly gone at least, but she found herself counting Waverly’s steps until she had the booth to herself and she twisted the phone around…

Another picture of Wynonna. She was sitting on the couch in the homestead, now completely naked. Only her panties were on. Now she was using some kind of camera with a digital timer, because she was looking right at Nicole seductively, licking her lips with the tip of her pink tongue.

The attached text said: _Text me back or I won’t send anymore. I am NOT some thot that gets left on read!_

“I can’t believe this,” Nicole said softly. “Wynonna Earp knows what a thot is…”

She typed, keeping it simple—probably the best course of action when dealing with Wynonna: _I want to see more._

Wynonna texted back immediately: _What am I, your bitch? ;)_

“Jesus, the winking smiley,” Nicole moaned. She found herself typing like she couldn’t stop: _You’d better be. I’d hate to think you come that hard for just anybody._

_Maybe I do. Maybe I’m just a nasty slut._

Nicole’s skin felt itchy, her mouth dry. She shouldn’t be falling this hard for Wynonna’s lines, especially when Wynonna wasn’t even there to deliver them in person!

_How nasty can you be when you’ve only sent me three pictures?_

_Do you really want to see more or do you just want me to do what you say like a good little bitch?_

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed. She really wanted to get her hands on Wynonna—slap her palm into that tight little ass until she’d left it in flames. _If you were my bitch, I’d have better things to order you to do than send me your glamour shots._

Another immediate text back. Why the fuck was it that Waverly barely knew she existed and Wynonna was practically calling her mistress? _Tell me I’m pretty._

_Your ass is pretty._

_Good. That’s the part I want you to fuck._ And there was a picture attached. Finally.

Wynonna was on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder. Her creamy ass was shown completely, right down to the wet hair between her legs. Wynonna liked to be seen as much as Nicole liked to look at her.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips, her suffering hardly relieved by the new glimpse at Wynonna’s nudity. This one had been taken more recently than the opening salvo. Wynonna’s anus was almost entirely closed up. Nicole wondered if that was some Earp Heir healing, because the way she’d fucked Wynonna, she could’ve sworn that asshole was ruined for life. _Should’ve been_ ruined for life.

_That asshole just should not be closed,_ she typed in a frenzy. _If it’s closed, I should be fucking it again._

_My thoughts exactly,_ Wynonna texted back. Nicole could just see her smirk. _I’m in the bathroom if you’re ready to do something about my nice, tight asshole. Or you could moon over my sister some more. But you know what they say. An Earp in the ass is worth two in the bush._

Nicole rolled her eyes. That didn’t even make a saying.

She went straight to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was next to deserted. Aside from the Earps, Shorty’s didn’t see much popularity with the fairer sex, at least outside of the weekend cattle call.

Wynonna Earp was waiting for her next to the handicapped stall, dressed in her usual mix of butch and slutty. She held a vibrator and a bottle of lube in her hands. “See you got my text,” she purred.

“Put those on top of the changing station,” Nicole said seriously. “I brought my own.”

She took her nightstick out of her belt. As it wasn’t like she ever needed to really use it, she’d long ago gotten a model with straps at the handle. She stepped into them, pulling the nightstick up to be harnessed at her groin

“Now bend over the toilet with your ass in the air. And you’d better not be wearing panties.”

“Do I ever?” Wynonna quipped, doing as Nicole said with a climax of insouciantly flipping her skirt up over her ass.

Nicole took her lube from one of the million loops on her police belt, where it looked like it could be just a bottle of pepper spray—she checked the label to make sure it wasn’t. Meanwhile, Wynonna lay her belly on the closed lid of the toilet, stretching her hands out to the wall on either side of the cistern and opening her legs as wide as they could go.

Nicole took a good look at Wynonna’s ass—the cell phone photos had whetted her appetite, since they couldn’t truly capture just how nice, how _top-shelf,_ Wynonna’s ass really was. Her buttocks were spread, highlighting the curviness of the soft and silky looking flesh. The groove between them was long, narrow, and dark, dominated by the perfect circle of tight pink muscle that led inside. Wynonna reached behind herself to make it look even better, putting her cheeks together, then pulling them out to reveal how her sphincter flexed needfully open.

“Nice,” the redhead said, pouring the uncapped lube into her hand.

She spread the lubricating oil between Wynonna’s buttocks, neatly filling the valley and then rubbing it in with two fingers. When Nicole came to Wynonna’s anus, she shoved her middle finger inside. She didn’t care how it felt for Wynonna. She simply wanted to get started on destroying that tight little hole. She wiggled her finger inside and then started tugging it in different directions, loosening the tight muscle all around it.

“ _Oooh,_ Officer _Haught_!” Wynonna gasped. “You treat that hole like you own it. You gonna let it close up again this time?”

Nicole pushed her finger all the way into Wynonna’s ass, feeling the humid heat of being crushed under all her supple flesh, and she stirred the taut muscle around her finger, smearing it with lubricant. “Maybe,” she hummed. “Maybe I like opening you up all over again. If you didn’t love taking my fat strap up your ass, you wouldn’t have texted me, would you?”

Wynonna rocked her hips, giving Nicole’s finger a squeeze. “Yeah, but I don’t just want you to finger my ass. I want you to make me come.”

Nicole put the bottle of lubricant on top of the toilet paper dispenser. “I’m going to put my strap up your ass and we’ll see if that makes you come. Either way, you can forget about sitting right for the next few days.”

“Try it,” Wynonna said. “I love having a nice gape to remind me that I’m your bitch.”

“Who says I want you?” Nicole retorted, truly unsure where all of this was coming from. She guessed Wynonna just really was a freak, determined to pull out all the stops to have another anal fuck like she’d gotten last time.

Nicole leaned close to Wynonna’s soft ass and placed the nightstick between the two fleshy halves of that ripe peach. Wynonna’s flesh was slippery with lubricant and Nicole’s strap-on slid around between her buttocks, all of its length surrounded by skin. Nicole rolled her hips, moving the strap-on up and down in Wynonna’s crevice, sliding into all the space between her cheeks.

“ _Mmmm!”_ Wynonna moaned in a whisper. “That’s a good start, but there’s a perfectly good vibrator you’re not using.”

“Okay, fuck it, let’s see how much of a slut you really are.” Nicole pulled back, picking up the vibrator from the diaper changing station and turning it on.

It vibrated with a steady whirr. The batteries were fresh and the soft plastic tip quivered as if in readiness. She ran it between Wynonna’s buttocks.

“ _Oooh,_ good,” Wynonna sighed. “That’s so fucking hot, Officer.” She hugged the base of the toilet, lifting her ass into the air to make it easier for Nicole to sodomize her. “Now really put it in there.”

“You know, it’s ironic that this comes up while I’m playing with your ass, but you’re really getting up close and personal with that toilet.”

“Relax, will you? Waverly cleaned it like ten minutes ago. And if you think _I_ like getting anal…”

“Just for that joke,” Nicole said threateningly, and pushed it against Wynonna’s sex, Wynonna cooing as the vibrator made her juices fairly leap out of her.

Her victim shook her hips from side to side, moaning in enjoyment, clearly loving having the dildo’s vibrations far inside her. “Fuck, it’s doing me just right!” Wynonna keened. “That’s it! Like that!”

Nicole prodded inside her with the vibrator, pushing it against the top of her cunt where her clit was on the other side. Wynonna gasped and mewled as Nicole rubbed the vibrator there, until her entire ass was quivering and red, her hips shaking needfully. She was a woman that desperately wanted to be fucked.

“My asshole’s too empty, baby,” Wynonna moaned. “How about some cock, huh? How about you fuck this ass instead of just playing with it?”

“Jesus,” Nicole muttered, holding the vibrator to Wynonna’s pussy as her other hand lifted the strap-on to Wynonna’s asshole. She pushed forward with her hips, sliding the dildo into Wynonna’s tight hole.

Wynonna gasped as her cheeks spread, groaning and panting as the strap-on went deeper and deeper. Despite appearances, she was still somewhat broken in from the last time Nicole had sodomized her. The strap-on was soon all the way inside her rectum. And Nicole still played the vibrator against Wynonna’s cunt.

Being fucked in the ass and the pussy at the same time made Wynonna so aroused that only Nicole’s dominance could keep her in place—the policewoman kicked Wynonna’s legs out from under her when she tried to shift her position.

“Uh-uh, bitch, you aren’t going anywhere!” Nicole husked. “Stay where you belong and take your medicine!”

Wynonna’s body quivered with rapture. She had Nicole’s thick strap-on in her ass and a vibrator at her cunt. She didn’t know how she could be any more Nicole’s bitch than she was now.

“Oh God!” Wynonna cried out, even more excited now that Nicole had truly started to dominate her. “Fuck me hard, Officer! Fuck me really hard! Fuck me hard enough to kill me!”

Nicole cocked her hips and slammed them into Wynonna’s splayed buttocks, bringing her groin flush with Wynonna’s ass. Wynonna’s skin was soft against her loins. Her sphincter was tight but loosening around the thick and oiled strap-on.

“Oh fuck! Officer fucking Haught!” Wynonna moaned. “You’re really fucking me with that thing! Oh God, you’re really making me your bitch! Keep going! Keep fucking me! This asshole is all yours!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Nicole spat in reply. “Don’t tell me what to do, slut. I’ll fuck you however I want, whenever I want. I don’t give a shit how you feel about it.”

While Wynonna was swooning over that display of domination, almost cackling about it her grin was so wide, Nicole pulled the strap-on from her anus and replaced it with the vibrator, which she pushed in to the hilt. Its joyful tremors went deep into Wynonna’s body, seeming to electrify her bowels.

“Fuck my asshole!” Wynonna cried out, tears of pleasure running from her eyes. “Fuck my fucking asshole already!”

Before Wynonna could grow too used to that, though, Nicole pulled the vibrator away and dropped it to the ground. It buzzed away on the tile as Nicole pried apart Wynonna’s buttocks to admire the ‘work in progress’—Wynonna’s asshole, splayed but trying to pull together, to close despite the abuse that had gone into drawing it open. Nicole gave it one gigantic thrust, in one stroke both entering and filling Wynonna’s rectum up to her bowels.

“ _Oooh,_ shit!” Wynonna panted. “That’s it! Oh, fucking Christ! Oh my God! _Hnnngh!”_

Nicole held onto Wynonna’s waist with her hands and jammed in hard with her pelvis. Her strap-on pinned Wynonna down to the toilet she was bent over. Now, relishing her supremacy as if drunk on Wynonna’s eagerly offered submission, Nicole reached underneath Wynonna’s body and palmed her supple breasts. The nipples were stiff as nails and her tits themselves were sweating with feverish heat. Nicole kneaded them in her fingers as she ass-fucked Wynonna, until even the great and mighty Earp Heir couldn’t take anymore.

“Oh shit!” Wynonna gasped. “I’m coming! Fucking finish me off, baby, I’m coming!”

Nicole pounded herself into Wynonna, hammered her strap-on into Wynonna’s ass, until Wynonna went all wet and juicy, a puddle of flesh that would’ve fallen off the toilet to the floor if Nicole hadn’t caught her. She picked Wynonna up only to plop her back down on the toilet seat, straddling it this time, able to stay vaguely upright as she leaned against the cistern.

“Dirty bitch,” Nicole breathed. “You’re such a dirty little bitch. You actually wanted that—be fucked up the ass in a public restroom—you dirty fucking bitch, you _enjoyed_ that!”

“Well, fuck, Officer,” Wynonna replied, short on breath herself. “Someone should. It’s not like you’re getting anywhere with Waverly. Nice of me to make sure you stay in practice just in case that big dummy ever makes a pass at you.”

“Jesus.” Nicole shook her head. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been getting off on the fact that I’m Waverly’s sister. Come on. Were you imagining I was her or was just fucking her sister enough for you? Bet it was the second one. Admit it, you liked getting back at her for not taking you to the spring formal.”

“God, shut _up!”_ Nicole stepped forward, grabbing Wynonna’s head and forcing her well-used strap-on to Wynonna’s lips. “Suck it. If you don’t have anything nice to say, you can just _suck.”_

Wynonna opened her mouth and happily resolved herself to being as much Nicole’s oral bitch as she’d been her anal slut. Nothing went with the four beers she’d had like some totally fucked-up fucking. As long as her life was unfilmed reality TV, she might as well enjoy the train wreck. Someone should, in lieu of an audience getting to watch.

***

Waverly Earp felt guilty about following Nicole into the bathroom, even before she saw anything. Because what was she trying to see, after all? Nicole Haught and her sister fucking away like she’d thought she’d seen in the police station before she got scared and ran away? That was just… wrong. Wrong of her to even think about, much less try to see. Yet she ended up in the toilet stall beside the handicapped one, listening to Nicole and Wynonna… do what they did.

At first she hugged herself, as though she could hold in whatever it was she was feeling and not let it come to the surface, resolve itself into whatever it was threatening to become. It made her shiver, feeling how sensitive her own breasts were against her arms.

She moved them—running her hands softly down her belly, her groin, where she imagined Nicole’s strap-on was as she fucked Wynonna. It made her feel lightheaded, so it was like Waverly wasn’t aware of her own actions as she reached into her pants and curled her fingers around her naked sex. Then she clamped her thighs tightly around her hand in turn, as if holding it there to squeeze and fondle the engorged lips of her cunt. She felt them shudder and swell, mirroring the sensations Waverly felt screaming through her mind.

Waverly fell gently onto her ass atop the closed toilet. Her legs spread automatically, like her body was giving her fingers permission to do what they immediately did—roaming up and down her slippery pussy, making Waverly moan but not too loudly. She wasn’t in any state to think of avoiding discovery, she just didn’t want to block out any of the noises of what Nicole was doing to her sister.

Experimentally, Waverly pressed the pad of her finger into the soft, slippery folds that waited inside her labia. Her finger seemed to slip inside of its own accord. She felt a twinge of pain, probably because she was so tensed up with the sheer wrongness of everything, but even that spoke of how intense the sensations could become down there. It clearly hurt for Wynonna, taking _something_ up her ass, yet it must’ve been the most wonderful thing in the world for Wynonna to still be begging to be fucked there.

It had been quiet for a while now in the other stall, which Waverly had barely noticed, absorbed in the beginnings of her own masturbation. Now she had something like a giggle. A sweet, Officer Haught giggle.

Waverly stood up, her hand still protectively covering her sex. She climbed up onto the toilet seat. And, standing on top of it, she looked over the stall partition to see Officer Nicole Haught laugh at the fact that she was facefucking Wynonna Earp.


End file.
